Lock and Load
by QuantumTarantino
Summary: Myrtenaster feels stressed, but thankfully she has helpful twins as her teammates. Lewds ensue.


Myrtenaster walked into the dorm room, unslinging Weiss from her hip with a huff and placing it gently on her desk, stretching before starting to remove her Dust belt with a scowl on her face. She really shouldn't feel that bad for losing to Miló. _Again_. That woman was a monster in the sparring ring and she hadn't gotten the epithet of "the Invincible Girl" for no reason, so really, Myrtenaster had known that she was not facing good odds in the ring, but losing like that still stung.

"Hey Myrt," said a voice right next to her, making her yelp and snap out of her thoughts.

"Lost again?" Ember said, running her hand down Myrtenaster's arm.

"Gah, stop sneaking up on me," Myrtenaster spat and recoiled away from the infuriating twins. She wasn't in the mood for their heckling or their stupid abs. They stared at her, cocking their heads with eerie synchronization.

"Looks like she did," Celica said.

"Poor thing," Ember continued. "What's the score now? Five to zero?"

Myrtenaster scowled again and turned away, opting to take the high road and leave until she felt hands grab her shoulders and pulling her, making her fall on her back.

"Don't touch me you brutes," Myrtenaster started, trailing off as Celica swooped in to straddle her hips, Ember kneeling to stare at her with those disturbingly yellow eyes. Celica's weight on her skirt briefly made some very intrusive thoughts run through her head, ones she categorically denied ever happened during showers.

"She's really tense," Ember said, breath tickling against Myrtenaster's forehead who was blushing too hard to come up with a prompt reply, even that dying in her throat as she felt Celica's hands press firmly against her pubic bones.

"We should help her relax," Celica purred, sliding her hands up Myrtenaster's body.

"I—ah, get off me," Myrtenaster said distractedly, not moving a muscle as Ember's hands squeezed Myrtenaster's biceps, drawing the arms up before grasping her wrists and holding them down.

"Get off?" Celica said, her head pushing next to Ember's, both of them staring at the rapidly moving blue eyes below.

"I, that's not, that's," Myrtenaster's words quieted down to a squeak as the twins moved downwards in unison, engulfing her in an awkward, three-way kiss. She moaned as the twins licked at her lips and settled into a rhythm where one kissed at her ticklish jawline while the other kept her mouth busy, the two fluidly swapping roles without giving her a moment to breathe.

Myrtenaster managed to break through the haze caused by having two hot twins making out with her, wrenching her head upwards with a gasp. "You, haa, but you're sisters!" she managed, breath hitching as the twins deftly moved to nibble and suck at her neck, one on each side.

"You worry too much," Celica said, lapping at her clavicle.

"We're not _real_ sisters," Ember continued seamlessly as she briefly let go of the juncture of Myrtenaster's neck.

"Same manufacturer, different assembly," the two said as one, Ember grasping gray hair and pulling Myrtenaster into a heated kiss, Celica moving down to whisper at her ear, "and I don't think you really want to stop now. I know you want to dual-wield us."

Myrtenaster moaned into the kiss, pulse hammering in her head as she felt a rogue hand tracing the seam of her bodice and started tugging her shirt open, the complex lacing making progress slow.

"We've been arguing how fast we could strip you down," she heard Celica murmur as her hands started jumping back and forth to loosen the garment. "This full metal jacket is tricky to disassemble." Myrtenaster's breath hitched as she felt clothing quickly get ejected, Ember hauling her into a sitting position to remove her sleeves, deftly slipping Myrtenaster's arms behind her and into a leather holster which was strapped around her shoulders, drawing a shocked sound from her.

"What are you doing? I'm not into gun control!" She struggled slightly, feeling the leather press her elbows together. Her indignant tirade died down when Celica cupped her receiver with a chuckle, kneading her through her panties.

"With this much lubricant down here, I think you like it quite a lot," Celica purred. "How long has it been since you took care of yourself," Celica asked, gently slapping, pulling, tapping and squeezing her through her panties which made her whimper from the stimulation.

Myrtenaster tore her mouth away from Ember, breath uneven. "You can't ask that from a lady," she huffed as last pieces of clothing fell off her. "And I do regular maintenance, thank you very much."

"I think we need to drill some proper technique into you, then," Ember said from behind her and zeroed in on Myrtenaster's bared nipples, humming contently as she found them already case-hardened. Moans spilled freely from Myrtenaster's mouth as Celica tore off her panties and gave her a long lick, heat building up in her core.

"Sis, you have to slow down," Ember purred into Myrtenaster's ear, "she's going to misfire any moment." Celica chuckled, pressing her cheek against Myrtenaster's thigh and listened how she whined, the primed pussy clenching pleasantly before her eyes.

"N—no I'm not," Myrtenaster mumbled, pressing her chest onto Ember's kneading hands.

"Then there's no need for us to hurry," Celica smiled and tortuously slowly started licking her way up the quivering body under her, eventually engulfing Ember in an incendiary kiss with panting Myrtenaster sandwiched between their toned bodies. She felt their abs press against herself, feeling her chamber pressure becoming unbearable as she let out a whine and kissed Celica's bared collarbone.

"Mmh," Ember moaned, disengaging with a string of drool still connecting her to her twin, "I think we should get on it soon, Myrt's trigger pull weight is just about to disappear."

Celica and Myrtenaster moaned in agreement, one more desperately than the other, and the twins hauled her to her feet, Ember ducking low behind her and quickly nipped Myrtenaster's ass cheek, drawing out a yelp as she started kneading them.

"Mmh, what a rear sight. Such a pretty stock, makes me want to rimfire it," Ember said salaciously, pressing a kiss scandalously close to her muzzle.

Myrtenaster gasped, blushing heavily at the thought, shivers running down her spine. "But I eject from there!" the thrill of voiding her warranty with aftermarket treatment filling her face with heat.

Celica hummed and nibbled at her earlobe. "I see how red you are. Seems like someone likes having their exhaust port probed." Myrtenaster sputtered in response, only blushing harder as the twins laughed, Ember rising to her feet behind her.

"Maybe another day. I think we'll just chamber her the old-fashioned way. Come on sis, let's show her the buckshot." With a wink, Celica walked to their nightstand and bent over to show how nicely her stock folded, grabbing a pair of bright-red shells from the drawer which made Myrtenaster's mouth go dry, the sheer gauge making her shudder. Celica licked her lips as she threw one of them over to Ember and started to put up a show as she wiggled her hips to shimmy down her hotpants, revealing tanned skin and an ammo belt with an empty slot right at the front. She felt Ember wrap her arms around her from behind, her own, equally impressive shot pressing against her stock.

"Girls, please," Myrtenaster said with some concern in her voice as Celica started walking towards her with the shell attached, "I'm not chambered to take something like that! I'm not even double-barreled!"

"Don't worry," Ember whispered into her ear, "we use plenty of cosmoline." She felt slick oil caress her skin as slippery hands massaged her from behind while Celica lined herself with her sopping core. "Just relax. It's necked for your pleasure and loaded with AP."

"W—wait," Myrtenaster said quickly as she felt Celica glide her shell against her lips, "we, shouldn't we put safety on?"

The twins chuckled, pressing her body between theirs again. "Don't worry, we're all girls. Going caseless feels so much better."

Myrtenaster felt her reports die in her throat as she felt the length of the shells press against her stomach and tailbone, feeling herself drip and clench in anticipation as the twins slowly ground their identical bodies against hers, making her feel every defined muscle. She nodding quickly, spreading her bipod to give them better access to her parts. "Ah, alright, just load me already!"

Ember hummed into her ear which made her shudder. "I hope you're on hair trigger, because I'd love to see you rapid-fire."

With that, the twins thrust into her point-blank, the shells double-feeding her so hard that she slamfired almost instantly, her bore spreading around the buckshot so that she could barely breath.

"Ooh," the twins moaned in unison, hilting themselves snugly inside Myrtenaster's narrow barrels. "You're taking the sabot like a champ," Ember murmured into her ear, giving her a second to adjust before they started pistoning into her, rocking her back and forth as they pounded her downrange without hesitation, a stream of moans and gasps spilling from her lips.

"I'm, aah, oh god, I'm re—reloading!" she managed to scream as she triggered, a sonic boom of pleasure ripping through her as her rifling gripped the shells tightly, the twins hammering into her bores and ignoring the choked moans she made as she cycled through her orgasm, bliss filling her mind with every pump-action.

"Feels good to be stress-tested, doesn't it?" Ember whispered to her tactically, the filthy tone making her shudder. She could feel a sheen of oil beading on her skin from the sheer pleasure and heat of the two bodies ramming into her, her next climax already on bead as the twins railed her like a Picatinny.

She shot hard and fast again, wishing that she was wearing a silencer as she howled at the ceiling, the shotgun orgasms tightening her enough for the twins to fire into her too, her body churning as the twins sighed into her ears and pushed deep into her welcoming receiver, smell of cordite filling the air.

"Fuck me, you're good. I'm going for a few live rounds," Ember said behind her, panting slightly and unloading her shell from Myrtenaster's behind, making her whine at the loss as the pressure disappeared from her chambers, Celica starting to exfil too. Myrtenaster yelped when she felt the twins push her body down, making her fall on her back with Ember quickly disengaging her belt and mounting her mouth, facing Celica. Myrtenaster's mouth watered as she tasted the lubricant being smeared on her face, Ember moaning happily.

Myrtenaster whined quietly, bucking her hips, feeling painfully empty. "Now be a good little operator for Ember," Celica husked as she drew her arms towards the wiggling hips, the dirty talk making Myrtenaster swallow and clench as Ember started running her hands over her body too. She almost choked on Ember as she felt her trigger guard carefully spread, fresh wetness dripping out as Celica lightly played with her firing selector. She quickly flipped it to full auto, making Myrtenaster scream into Ember as Celica started rapidly handloading her needy receiver with her other hand. She fired again embarrassingly fast, squealing into Ember who was tracing fingernail-shaped decals on her body, the wear and tear enhancing the climax.

"Fuck, I want to be in her," Celica growled, cocking and reloading herself in no time, quickly aiming at Myrtenaster's welcoming receiver before assaulting her rifling again with little care given to the rules of engagement, groaning loudly as Myrtenaster's body arched and shuddered around the penetration. She quickly ramped up the RPM, trying to hold a zero on Myrtenaster's G.I. spot while using her other hand to play with her firing pin, the unexpected flanking attack revolving the trembling body into yet another climax, Celica biting her lip as the tight cylinder locked around her penetrator.

She glanced up to Ember who was readying a burst, pistol-gripping Myrtenaster's sandbags as her charging handle was ravenously being probed. Celica groaned, pushing forward past the tight walls of guerrilla resistance to lean forwards, engulfing Ember in a tactical kiss as she let go and fired at will, her tip playing target practice with a fault line inside Myrtenaster's convulsing assembly.

Myrtenaster was shell-shocked from pleasure, her body numb as the twins finally disengaged and fell backwards, all three panting heavily to air-cool themselves as the scent of brass and oil hung heavily in the air, clear sign of a recent engagement.

Ember rolled over, pulling Celica towards her so that they both could rest their heads on Mytenaster's shoulders. "So, how's that for debriefing, Ruby?"

"Well?"

"Ruby?"

"Ruby! Wake up, we have to go soon."

 _"Ruby!"_

Ruby groaned, blinking blearily at the annoying white blotch in front of her.

"...do you feel alright?" Weiss asked, scowl melting slightly as she put her hand on Ruby's forehead, making Ruby recoil backwards and almost fall off her bed.

"Yes!" she squeaked, tumbling on the floor with her sheets balled around her to cushion the impact.

"Are you sure? You're red and your forehead was almost steaming!"

"Yes! Thank you! Fine! Shower now!" Ruby piped, rushing away with her ears on fire.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wrote this for April 1st. I have no regrets.


End file.
